


You Don't Belong Here

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>This involves some physical pain and a huge bout of emotional pain. If you don't like that kind of thing then don't read it. This was done due to a challenge of Anakin being in physical and emotional pain and the person wanting me yo lean towards one more than the other.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This involves some physical pain and a huge bout of emotional pain. If you don't like that kind of thing then don't read it. This was done due to a challenge of Anakin being in physical and emotional pain and the person wanting me yo lean towards one more than the other.

It had been a long battle, a hard battle and he'd been knocked around quite a bit. Blasters fired at him and he deflected them with his lightsaber, but the ship was going down. He could feel it and he didn't need the Force to tell him that. He fought his way through the mess of droids before grabbing a hold of something as the ship crashed down hard onto Tatooine's surface. He came out of it but not with out bruises and cuts and other injuries he just couldn't identify with yet. Collapsing where he was he realized that the ship had landed him home. Had landed him right where he needed to be.

Summoning up the strength and possibly even the courage he headed towards the Lars estate. And once there he kneeled down (before he fell) to his mother's grave. The one woman who would've hated to see the man he'd become. He felt the footsteps more than heard them. Owen.

"What are you doing here, Anakin?"

"Paying my respects." He states before hearing Owen make a sound of disgust. His brother hated him and he knew it. Then again he had every reason to.

"Well, pay your respects then get off my land. Because you don't belong here Vader" Owen snaps before turning away.

He should've gone after Owen. Should've found some way to make him less angry. But he knew that he couldn't. His brother's words hurt, etched into his heart and he merely laid down on his mother's grave. Blue eyes stared off into the distance, Owen's words making it feel like he had a lightsaber going through his heart. The words 'You don't belong here' threatening to overcome and consume him. It was hours… almost dark before he finally got up. It was time to leave. He wasn't Vader anymore… hadn't been for a long time but his brother couldn't see that… he was still seen as the destroyer. As the man whom had taken so much from so many people. And now… now Owen was taking the one thing from him that he needed the most… his home. Finding the nearest port he boarded a ship and just let it fly… taking him to somewhere, more than likely another place he didn't belong. Leaning his head against the window he allowed the hot tears to slide down his cheeks. If he didn't belong home then where did he belong?


End file.
